


A Bloody Contract

by KD writes (KDHeart), xyzmary2001



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Political Alliances, Vampire!Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzmary2001/pseuds/xyzmary2001
Summary: Loki isn't thrilled with Thor's negotiating skills, but this time... he can't really complain about the outcome.





	A Bloody Contract

He didn’t find the contract particularly fair, but he hadn’t been the one to negotiate it and no one expected Thor to excel at diplomacy. He would find it almost musing, if he weren’t the one being used as collateral.

Times were dark indeed, if they needed to ally them selves with vampires of all creatures.

Though, despite the reputation the undead carried, the one he found himself seated across from wasn’t particularly repulsive. She was in fact rather… human looking. He wondered how long it had been since her change. A few years at most, he concluded taking in her modern appearance, not yet frozen in nostalgia over ages long gone.

She even had a smartphone, which she seemed pretty adept at using – she had been blatantly ignoring Loki in favor of the damn thing for the better part of the last half hour.

“How long are we going to be playing this… whatever it is?” he eventually asked as coolly polite as possible. “I trust the contract is more than agreeable to you. Why are you stalling?”

Her full lips quirked into a smile that showed just a flash of fangs.

“It’s very agreeable,” she confirmed. “It’s suspiciously agreeable, in fact.”

She put down her phone and turned her full attention on him. “Have you read the final draft? It’s a fascinating read.”

Her smile warmed its way to her eyes. It made for a surprisingly chilly sight.

Indeed, Loki had not read the final draft. The idea of a contract negotiated by Thor was painful enough without having to actually read it. He knew what it entailed and it was humiliating enough. The fact that Odin sent _him_ to sign it in their name, was probably a form of punishment. He wasn’t sure what for this time, but they usually came up with something.

“Thank you, but I don’t have any trouble sleeping. If you need it to be a bit less in your favor, I can definitely offer my help.”

She beckoned him over and pointed at a paragraph in particular.

For a moment, he was distracted by her delicate hand and the sharp fingernail gently pressing against the paper. The red varnish was just slightly more vivid than fresh blood and her skin was almost perfectly colorless. China on paper.

And then his eyes focused on the writing. He arched an eyebrow and asked her “Yes?” in the laziest tone he could muster.

“It says you are to remain at my side. Collateral for our future alliance. Odin sending one of his own sons, this must be big.” She almost slipped into a childish sing-song at the end.

“I wouldn’t get my hopes up too high. That’s just Thor’s poor negotiating skills. I’m surprised he didn’t mortgage Asgard the last time he fell in debt at the pub.” He was only half-joking. His brother really shouldn’t be trusted with anything that required delicacy or math.

Her fangs flashed again when she smiled, but it was somehow less chilling this time.

“Is that so? And what am I supposed to do with you?”

Loki shrugged in the most regal way possible and returned her smile with only a thin tint of frost.

“I’m sure you can think of something.”

“Yes, I’m sure I can,” she echoed. “I’ve heard a lot about some of your talents, if nicknames are to be trusted.”

It was undignified to sigh, so Loki didn’t. Not that it was wrong to interpret his gifted tongue that way, but that was not where Silvertongue came from. He blamed Thor, as always.

This time, the vampire queen grinned wide and honest, her fangs on full display and her eyes full of glee. “I meant that you are God of Mischief.”

“Of course you did,” he said dryly.

“Though, if you had other talents in mind, we can put them to the test as well,” she assured him. “But I warn you, I am not easy to please.”

“I didn’t imagine you were.”

He had to admit, he was becoming at least intrigued with his new prospects. He had always enjoyed a challenge, no matter the outcome. Especially when the challenge came dressed in leather and green silk and could take him apart with her bare hands.

“Should we get on with the signing?” he asked, reaching for one of the pens on the table.

She gently pushed his hand away, her skin blissfully cool on his.

“This calls for something more… substantial than mere ink,” she said.

She snapped her fingers and a servant appeared with a plumed quill and a golden knife.

“You are signing yourself away to the Vampire Court, after all. These sort of deals need to be sealed the old fashion way.”

She took the blade and pricked her finger, letting a drop of blood gather on her skin. She pressed the drop to the tip of the quill and, in a hand that did not really match her position, she signed her name to the bottom of the contract.

Darcy Lewis.

He was right about her being recently turned. That kind of penmanship would have been unacceptable even a decade ago. It said a lot about her power that she rose to the throne this quickly.

She offered him the knife and quill and he followed her lead.

He wrote his name in an ornate hand, Loki Odinson, next to hers. It was a lie among so many in his long life, but this was not the time to debate paternity.

Once he put down the quill, Darcy leaned in close and took his hand. Not the one he signed with, but the one where blood was still beading on the tip of a finger.

“We wouldn’t want our alliance to start with wasted resources,” she purred. She raised his hand to her lips and gently sucked on the tip of his injured finger.

It was the barest of touches and she wasn’t even drawing any more blood, but he could feel the connection between himself and the drop that was now making its way down her throat. There was nothing erotic about the gesture. At least there shouldn’t have been. But his heart beat just a little bit faster and there was a thrill coursing through his body that was more than a response to possible danger.

“I’ll send this back to your father with a messenger,” she said, pulling away and rolling up the contract. 

So they were back to business and Loki couldn’t help the tinge of regret.

“So this is it?” he asked matter-of-factly.

She handed the contract to another servant that had appeared without Loki noticing him and turned to him with a mischievous smile. “Oh, no,” she assured him. “We’re just getting started.”  


End file.
